The present invention relates generally to a mouthguard that is positionable over the teeth of a person while performing oral sex, and more particularly, is directed to a mouthguard made at least partially of an edible candy.
A common complaint during fellatio is that the teeth scrape the penis, causing discomfort or pain. Although oral prophylactic devices are known for oral sex, these devices perform the function of preventing the spread of disease, such as the HIV virus, herpes and the like. As a result, they are made of an impermeable plastic or rubber material that must be washed after use and can be uncomfortable to wear and use. Further, the use of a plastic material which is relatively hard, can also cause discomfort.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,731 to Harding discloses an oral prophylactic that may be flavored. In this patent, a tubular portion is received in the mouth and has a labial portion that fits over the person's lips. Both are also elastic and flexible to accommodate the natural range of movement of the lips, mouth and tongue. The purpose of the device is to prevent the spread of disease, such as AIDS. In this regard, the tubular portion is an impermeable body, and certainly, would not be edible, since this would be contrary to the teachings of the patent.
Other devices which disclose an oral prophylactic for oral-genital use, and which are intended to prevent the passage of venereal and other disease, and certainly could not be formed from an edible candy that dissolves during use, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,043 to Burr et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,016 to Bloodsaw; U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,187 to Hussey; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,765 to Est.
In addition to the above, when sucking on hard candy, such as lollipops, the teeth often hit the lollipop, resulting in chipping and breaking of the lollipop, contrary to the intended long term use thereof. The use of a mouthguard of the above types may not cure this defect. In any event, the sticky candy substance of a lollipop would have to be cleaned from the mouthguard after each use, and the mouthguard would not be comfortable in use.